vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic (好き！雪！本気マジック / ¡Amor! ¡Nieve! Realmente Mágico) es una Canción Original Vocaloid y tema del evento "Yuki Miku 2014". Fue publicada un 31 de enero de 2014 en Nicovideo y YouTube, y un 13 de diciembre de 2014 en Bilibili. Actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo, las 972 mil en YouTube y las 129 mil en Bilibili. El nombre oficial en inglés es "Love! Snow! Really Magic". Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Mitchie M Ilustración: Komori Nogu PV: Cats≠AX y Tatsuro Ogata *Nicovideo *Niconi Commons (Instrumental) *Bilibili *Soundcloud *Soundcloud (Instrumental) *Soundcloud (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *39D *KARENT presents Shirogane Yuki no Aria feat. Hatsune Miku Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. Kanji= Ah Whipしたケーキのような街は　好き！雪！本気 Magic 空がくれるコンフェッティは　冬のフェスタ祝う天使の羽よ Woo 白銀の国へ　出かけるの Go Go Go 雪の汽車が　街を駆け Choo Choo Choo 絵本みたいな景色を　君に見せてあげるから 願い込めて呪文さあ（さあ） 唱えて（さんはい） ABCDドドシシララシシマジカルミラクルクル Pop！ Ah Whipしたケーキのような街は　好き！雪！本気 Magic 空がくれるコンフェッティは　冬のフェスタ祝う天使の羽よ Light Upしたオーロラ色の街は　好き！雪！本気 Magic 子供でいられたら Dream Land Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to Snow Miku! ツンと冷たい　季節が好き Love Love Love アイスも魔法も　とけないように ヒューヒューヒュー ずっとこのままじゃダメなの？　やっぱりドキドキしたいな 未来 求め呪文 今（なう） 唱えて（さんはい） 1234水金地火木マジカルミラクルクル Pop！ Ah ホップしたウサギのような気分　好き！雪！本気 Magic 大地がくれる元気 得たら　思い通り明日を生きていけるよ まぶしい白に染まるハート 君に　好き！雪！本気 Magic 大人のふりなんて　いいじゃん I hear that beat from town The cute angel will come down This is my home I’ll let you know NAMARA fantastic! The snowscape is lyrical The street gonna be magical I’ll set you free in my land oh oh oh oh 今日の寒さも忘れるように 悩みだって悩みだって凍らせて　消せる魔力よ（もっかい） ABCDドドシシララシシマジカルミラクルクルPop！ Ah Whipしたケーキのような街は　好き！雪！本気 Magic 空がくれるコンフェッティは　冬のフェスタ祝う天使の羽よ Light Upしたオーロラ色の街は　好き！雪！本気 Magic 子供でいられたら Dream Land いいじゃん！ |-| Romaji= Ah Whip shita keeki no youna machi wa Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic Sora ga kureru konfetti wa Fuyu no fesuta iwau tenshi no hane yo Woo (S.A.P.P.O.R.O.) Shirogane no kuni e dekakeru no Go Go Go Yuki no kisha ga machi o kake Choo Choo Choo Ehon mitaina keshiki o kimi ni misete ageru kara Negai komete jumon saa (saa) tonaete (san hai) ABCD dodoshi shira rashi shi Maji karu mira kuru kuru Pop! Ah Whip shita keeki no youna machi wa Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic Sora ga kureru konfetti wa Fuyu no fesuta iwau tenshi no hane yo Light Up shita ourora iro no machi wa Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic Kodomo de i raretara Dream Land Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to Snow Miku! Tsun to tsumetai kisetsu ga suki Love Love Love Aisu mo mahou mo tokenai youni hyu hyu hyu Zutto kono mama ja damena no? Yappari doki doki shitai na Mirai motome jumon ima (nau) tonaete (san hai) 1234 Suikin chika moku Maji karu mira kuru kuru Pop! Ah hoppu shita usagi no youna kibun Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic Daichi ga kureru genki etara Omoi douri ashita o ikitei keru yo Mabushii shiro ni somaru haato kimi ni Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic Otona no furi nante iijan I hear zatto beat furomu town/ The cute enjeru will kamu down Disu is my home I' ll let you know/ namara fantastic! The snowscape is lyrical/ The street gonna be magical I’ ll set you free in my land oh oh oh oh Kyou no samu sa mo wasureru you ni Nayami datte nayami datte koura sete keseru maryoku yo (mokkai) ABCD dodoshi shira rashi shi Maji karu mira kuru kuru Pop! Ah Whip shita keeki no youna machi wa Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic Sora ga kureru konfetti wa Fuyu no fesuta iwau tenshi no hane yo Light Up shita ourora iro no machi wa Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic Kodomo de irare tara Dream Land Iijan! |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canciones Legendarias